Bisnestähän sekin on
by Wex-sama
Summary: Venäjä kutsuu sekä Kiinan että Japanin luokseen. Mikä on syynä? Kirjoitettu haasteeseen. Venäjä/Kiina, Venäjä/Japani
1. Chapter 1

Oukei, tämä ficci on kirjoitettu haasteeseen. Sain tässä joku aika sitten haasteen, jossa piti olla sekä Venäjä/Kiinaa että Venäjä/Japania. Saa nähdä, kuinka kolmiodraama onnistuu minulta...

**Title: **Bisnestähän sekin on  
**Author:** Minä  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Joku Romance/Humor varmaan...  
**Pairing:** Venäjä/Kiina, Venäjä/Japani  
**Warnings: **Hiukan kiroilua, kolmiodraamaa, jonkin sortin pervoilua...  
**Disclaimer: **Juu, en omista näitä hahmoja, vaikka kuinka haluaisinkin...

* * *

Oli hiljainen aamu aasialaisten yhteisessä talossa. Japani pyöri unissaan futonillaan. Hänen ohimoissaan jyskytti hullun lailla, aivan kuin aivot olisivat räjähtämäisillään ja ne voisivat purskahtaa ulos päästä milloin tahansa. _Hetkinen..._Japani avasi silmänsä. Jyskytys kuului vieläkin. Joku koputti hänen oveensa. "Herätys!" kuului Vietnamin ääni puisen oven takaa. Japani painoi sormillaan ohimoitaan hetken aikaa, ennen kuin vääntäytyi ylös. Vietnam järisytti ovea vieläkin. "Lopeta jo, jumalauta!" Japani huusi. Jyskytys loppui. Japani haukotteli hieman ja alkoi etsiskellä vaatteitaan.

Kun hän saapui keittiöön, olivat Vietnam, Kiina ja Taiwan jo istumassa aamiaispöydässä. Japani istui Taiwanin viereen pöydän ääreen ja kaatoi teetä kuppiinsa. "Tulit sentään, ties kuinka kauan meni siihen, että sain sinut ylös", Vietnam totesi huokaisten. Japani katsoi siskoaan myrkyllisesti. "Ja kiitos sinun, sain aloittaa päiväni päänsäryllä", hän sihahti. Kiina kohotti kätensä. "Ei tappelua heti aamusta, kiitos!" hän kajautti. Japani tyytyi vain pyöräyttämään silmiään. "Korea on sentään vielä toivottomampi. Hän ei ole herännyt vieläkään", Taiwan mutisi ja nosti teekuppinsa huulilleen. "Olenpas!" kaikki neljä nostivat katseensa, kun sisaruskatraan nuorin saapui paikalle. "Hyvä ajoitus", Vietnam naurahti. Korea mutisi jotain epämääräistä ja istui alas.

"Muuten, meidän pitäisi tänään mennä käymään Venäjän luona", Kiina sanoi, osoittaen sanansa Japanille. "Miksi?" nuorempi veli ihmetteli ja kohotti kulmiaan. "En minä vain tiedä, mutta kutsu koski meitä molempia", isompi valtio kohautti olkiaan. Japanin kasvot punehtuivat hiukan. Taiwan katsoi häntä huolestuneena. "Oletko sinä kipeä tai jotain?" hän kysyi. "E-en. Ei tässä mitään", Japani vastasi nopeasti. Hänen onnekseen Kiina ei näyttänyt huomaavan mitään. Tämä vain pyöritteli teelusikkaa kupissa poissaolevan näköisenä.

Vietnam näytti myös huomanneen molempien isoveljiensä oudohkon käytöksen. Hän katsoi Taiwania merkitsevästi. Tämä tajusi vinkin ja nousi ylös. Siskokset häipyivät keittiöstä käytävälle. Korea katsoi heidän jälkeensä hölmistyneenä. "Okei, nyt minä en tajua mitään", hän sanoi hitaasti. Kiina katsoi häntä. "Ihan kuin ikinä tajuaisitkaan yhtään mitään", hän mutisi sarkastisesti. Korea otti kasvoilleen murjotusilmeen. Japani sen sijaan nousi ylös ja hiipi keittiön ovelle kuuntelemaan tyttöjen keskustelua. Se oli helpommin sanottu, kuin tehty, sillä he puhuivat kuiskaten ja aina välillä kuului äänekästä kikatusta. Japani kuitenkin erotti sanan _Venäjä._ Hän huokaisi pettymyksestä ja palasi paikalleen. Kiina ja Korea katsoivat häntä odottaen. "No?" Japani pudisti päätään. "En kuullut yhtään mitään."

* * *

Venäjän talo oli paljon isompi, kuin Kiina ja Japani olivat odottaneet. Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut koskaan käynyt siellä. Tai olivathan he Venäjälllä käyneet, mutta eivät tämän kartanossa, joka oli todellakin valtava. Valkoinen julkisivu erottui loistavasti tummanvihreiden puiden seasta. Piha oli myöskin suuri, takana näkyivät hevostallit. Ikkunoita oli varmaan viisikymmentä, ehkei ihan niin paljon, mutta melkoinen määrä kuitenkin. "Pitäisikö meidän mennä koputtamaan tai jotain?" Japani ihmetteli, kun he seisoivat portilla. Kiina kohautti olkapäitään, mutta lähti kuitenkin marssimaan kohti ovia. Japani seurasi perässä.

Heidän ei loppujen lopuksi tarvinnut koputtaa, sillä juuri kun he saapuivat paikalle, suuret ovet avattiin. Ovet avannut Liettua hymyili heille hermostuneesti. "Päivää", hän tervehti. "Päivää, Liettua-san, Venäjä-san kutsui meidät tänne", Japani sanoi kohteliaasti. "Aivan, olkaa hyvä ja seuratkaa minua", Liettua kehotti. Aasialaiset nyökkäsivät ja astuivat myös sisälle.

Venäjän kartano oli hulppea, kuten ulkokuoren perusteella oli voinut odottaakin. He seisoivat vaikuttavan kokoisessa aulassa, josta lähtivät suuret portaat ylös. Alakerrassakin oli useita ovia, joista pääsi muualle. Lattian ja portaat peitti viininpunainen kokolattiamatto. Kermanvärisillä seinillä riippui lukuisia maalauksia ja tilassa yleensäkin oli useita koriste-esineitä. Kiinan silmiin osui maljakko, jossa oli hieman jo lakastuneita auringonkukkia. Ne eivät tainneet oikein selvitä kylmässä ilmastossa. Liettua kipitti portaat ylös, Kiina ja Japani seurasivat perässä.

Toisen kerroksen käytävät olivat hieman synkempiä. Punainen kokolattiamatto jatkui edelleen ja nyt seinätkin oli verhoiltu samalla värillä. Venäjä selvästikin piti punaisesta. Käytävä oli hämärä, sillä lamppuja ei ollut. Ainoa valo tuli ikkunoista, joita tuli vastaan aina vähän väliä. Samaan tapaan kuin ovia toisella puolella käytävää. Tälläkin käytävällä oli pöytiä, joiden päällä oli maljakoita. Niissäkin auringonkukat olivat jo kuihtuneet.  
He pysähtyivät puiselle ovelle. Liettua koputti oveen ja viittasi sitten aasialaisille. Kiina avasi oven varovasti ja he astuivat sisään.

* * *

Venäjän työhuone oli pääasiassa ruskean sävyinen. Puiset seinät ja huonekalut olivat kaikki tummanruskeita. Huone ei ollut erityisen valoisa, sillä vaikka katosta roikkuikin lamppu, se ei jostain syystä ollut päällä. Huoneessa oli yksi ikkuna, tosin se oli niin iso, että se peitti melkein koko takaseinän. Itse Venäjä istui työpöytänsä takana, nojaten käsiinsä. Hän nosti katseensa, kun Kiina ja Japani astuivat sisään.

"No mutta, tervetuloa. Istukaa olkaa hyvät", Venäjä kehotti, hymyillen tavaramerkikseen muodostunutta aurinkoista hymyään. Aasialaiset vetivät tuolit ja istuivat vastapäätä Venäjää. "Niin, miksi sinä kutsuit meidät tänne?" Kiina kysyi suoraan. "Siitä minun pitikin juuri kertoa. Kyse on tärkeästä asiasta, joka koskee oikeastaan enemmän teitä, kuin minua, mutta koen velvollisuudekseni kertoa siitä teille", Venäjä selitti. Japani kohotti kulmiaan. "Jos se ei siis koske sinua, niin miten sinä tiedät siitä, mutta me emme?" hän tiedusteli. Venäjä hymyili entistä leveämmin. "Minulla kun nyt sattumoisin on suhteita", hän vastasi lyhyesti ja nousi ylös. "Jos ette pahastu, minun pitäisi puhua teidn molempien kanssa kahden kesken. Voitte itse päättää järjestyksen, odotan ulkopuolella", hän sanoi sitten ja katosi ovesta ulos.

Kun Venäjä oli mennyt, Japani kääntyi katsomaan Kiinaa. "Mitä luulet, mitäköhän se voisi olla?" hän kysyi. Kiina kohautti olkapäitään. "En tiedä, varmaan jotain Eurooppaan liittyvää kuitenkin, koska me emme siitä tiedä", vanhempi veli vastasi. 'Venäjän tuntien se nyt voi olla ihan mitä tahansa...' Kiina mietti ja hento puna kohosi hänen poskilleen. Japani huomasi tämän, mutta päätti jättää sanomatta. "No, kumpi menee ensin?" hän kysyi sitten. Kiina mietti hetken. "Naiset ensin, lapset sitten. Eli sinä", hän totesi. Japani mulkaisi häntä. "Pidätkö minua jonain naisena vai?" hän kysyi. Kiina pudisti päätään. "En vaan lapsena", hän sanoi virnistäen. "Saatanan vanhus", Japani kirosi, vírnistäen takaisin. Hän nousi ylös ja avasi oven. Pian hän olikin jo kadonnut käytävälle.

* * *

Ensimmäinen luku purkissa. Kommentteja?


	2. Chapter 2

Viimein, toinen (ja viimeinen) luku!

* * *

Kun Japani astui käytävälle, oli Venäjä häntä jo odottamassa. Mies nojaili pieneen pöytään ja pyöritteli maljakon kuihtuneita auringonkukkia. Nähdessään Japanin hän suoristautui ja hymyili, kuin olisi tiennyt tämän tulevan ensimmäisenä. Japani avasi suunsa, mutta ei ehtinyt muodostamaan mitään lausetta, kun Venäjä harppoi hänen luokseen ja suuteli. Eikä kyseessä ollut mikään viaton poskisuudelma. Pienempi valtio mykistyi täysin, muttei pannut vastaankaan.

"Niin, mistä sinä...halusit puhua?" Japani sai kysytyksi, kun Venäjä viimein vetäytyi hieman hapenpuutteen takia. Venäjä hymyili yhä, nyt vain hieman salaperäisemmin ja silitti Japanin hiuksia.

"Ei minulla oikeastaan ollut mitään asiaa... sinulle. Kiinalle kyllä, mutta..." hän piti pienen tauon ja veti Japanin lähemmäs, tai oikeastaan ihan kiinni itseensä. Japani kohotti kulmiaan ja kallisti päätään odottavan näköisenä.

"Mutta mitä?"

"No, arvaat varmaan, miksi halusin sinut tänne", Venäjä sanoi virnistäen ilkikurisesti ja suuteli Japania uudelleen. Ja uudelleen. Japani hymyili tyytyväisenä. Ehkei tämä olisi niin tylsää, kuin mitä hän oli kuvitellut. Samassa hänen päähänsä pälkähti ajatus. Hän nosti katseensa Venäjän violetteihin silmiin, hymyillen.

"Mitä luulet, kauankohan Kiina jaksaa odottaa?" Venäjä yllättyi kysymyksestä hetken, mutta tajusi vihjeen. Hetki sitten käynyt virnistys palasi hänen kasvoilleen, tällä kertaa jäädäkseen.

"Eiköhän ihan tarpeeksi kauan", hän vastasi ja kaappasi Japanin syliinsä. Tämä hätkähti, mutta hymyili sitten jälleen.

"Aiotko sinä vain virnistellä, vai suudella minua?" hän tiedusteli kärsimättömästi, kun Venäjä kuljetti häntä kohti makuuhuonetta. Mies hymyili ja veti hänet suudelmaan.

* * *

Kiina naputteli sormellaan pöytää tylsistyneenä. Venäjällä ja Japanilla oli kestänyt jo 45 minuuttia.  
_Mitä asiaa Venäjällä edes oli?_ Kiina ei voinut olla ajattelematta sitä. Vai oliko koko juttu vain huijausta, ainakin Kiinan itsensä kohdalta? Hän tiesi hyvin, millainen Venäjä oli. Aina niin oikukas, hänestä ei ikinä tiennyt, mitä hänen päässään oikein mahtoi liikkua. Niin, jos se jokin "asia" olikin vain tekosyy saada Kiina tulemaan tänne, ja vain Japanille oli oikeasti jotain asiaa. Toisaalta ei se häntä haittaisi pätkääkään, jos asia oikeasti olisikin näin. Sittenhän he Venäjän kanssa ehkä voisivat...

"Hoi." Kiina hätkähti ajatuksistaan ja käänsi päänsä ovelle. Japani seisoi ovensuussa. Kiina pani merkille, että hänen veljensä näytti siltä, kuin olisi pilvessä tai vähintäänkin juuri tehnyt matkan seitsemänteen taivaaseen eikä ollut muistanut laskeutua alas. Ilmeisesti Venäjällä oli ollut jotain hyvää kerrottavanaan.

"Sinun vuorosi", Japani totesi yksinkertaisesti, sen enempää sanomatta ja osoitti käytävälle.

"Niin, juu, selvä", Kiina puhua papatti noustessaan ylös, käveli käytävälle ja pamautti oven perässään kiinni. Jäätyään huoneeseen yksin Japani valahti tuolille, huokaisten syvään. Kun hän mietti sitä, mitä äsken oli juuri tapahtunut, hänen suupielensä kohosivat hymyyn ja hän vajosi hitaasti ajatuksiinsa.

* * *

Käytävä oli tyhjä. Venäjää ei näkynyt missään. Kiina pälyili ympärilleen siltä varalta, että mies saattaisi yhtäkkiä hypätä jostain esiin. Kulman takaa tuskin, sillä käytävä ei mutkitellut juuri lainkaan. Mutta kenties....hetkinen! Yksi ovi oli raollaan. Aasialainen hiippaili sen luokse ja kurkisti sisään. Venäjän makuuhuone ilmeisestikin. Huonessa oli kermanväriset seinät ja puulattia. Kalustus oli yksinkertainen, vaalea yöpöytä ja todella suuri vaatekaappi. Kiinan katse harhautui suureen parisänkyyn. Mihin Venäjä sitä tarvitsi? Ei hän niin iso ollut, etteikö mahtuisi yhden hengen vuoteeseen. Toisaalta, ei siitä mitään haittaakaan olisi, jos täällä sattuisi käymään "vieraita".

"Venäjä?" Kiina huhuili epävarmasti. Ketään ei näkynyt, eikä kukaan vastannut. Kiina antoi katseensa kiertää vielä pari kertaa huoneen ympäri, kulmat kurtussa, nyt jo ärsyyntyneenä.

"Oletko sinä täällä?" hän tiedusteli, vaikka oli varma, ettei kukaan vastaisi. Kuinkas muutenkaan.

"Ivan Braginski! Esiin ja heti! En jaksaisi leikkiä kanssasi!" Kiina huudahti, nyt _hyvin_ äkämystyneenä. Hän odotti yhä, ettei kukaan vastaisi, Venäjä kyllä jaksaisi ärsyttää häntä maailman tappiin asti. Mutta hän arvasi väärin, sillä juuri, pari sekuntia huudahduksen jälkeen, kaksi suurta käsivartta kietoutuivat hänen vyötärönsä ympärille.

"Harmi. Minä kun niin odotin..." Venäjä huokaisi muka loukkaantuneena hänen takanaan. Aasialainen värähti ja yritti vääntäytyä irti, turhaan.

"Odotit mitä?" Kiina kysyi ärsyyntyneenä. Tai oikeastaan se oli tekaistua, hän ei olisi ikinä myöntänyt sitä, mutta omalla tavallaan se oli hauskaa leikkiä vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa.

"Että olisit... leikkimistuulella", Venäjä painoi päänsä hänen olkapäälleen. Kiina käänsi päänsä välittömästi toiseen suuntaan, ettei hänen tarvitsisi nähdä tämän kasvoja. Muuten hän sulaisi tämän katseen ansiosta ja suostuisi kaikkeen, mitä tämä ehdottaisi. Ei, ei niin helposti. Hän aikoi leikkiä vielä vähän. Hän kuitenkin tajusi, että pään kääntäminen oli virhe, kun tunsi Venäjän huulet kaulallaan. Hän henkäisi tahtomattaan, mutta piti itsensä kasassa.

"Entä jos en?" hän sai sanotuksi. Venäjä pysyi hiljaa. Sen sijaan tämä sujautti kätensä aasialaisen paidan alle ja antoi sen liukua pitkin tämän vatsaa alaspäin. Se sai Kiinan värähtelemään ja hän heitti päänsä taaksepäin niin, että se lepäsi toisen miehen olkapäällä. Tämä virnisti.

"Vai niin. Sinä et siis ole, mutta kehosi on", hän totesi ja suuteli Kiinan kaulaa uudelleen. Tämä hätkähti ja kirosi mielessään kehoaan, joka oli pettänyt hänet. Venäjän käsi oli liukunut jo melkein hänen genitaalialueelleen. Hän huokaisi syvään ja raskaasti.

"Oliko sinulla oikeasti jotain asiaa minulle, vai kutsuitko minut vain tämän takia?" hän kysyi ja kääntyi ympäri, nyt jo hieman hymyillen. Venäjä hymyili tyytyväisenä.

"Eipä minulla sinulle mitään varsinaista asiaa ollut. Ja kun et kerran ole sillä tuulella niin..." hän vastasi ja päästi Kiinan irti. Hän kääntyi lähteäkseen huoneesta, kun aasialainen pysäytti hänet.

"Äsken en, mutta entäpä nyt?" Kiina sanoi hymyillen houkuttelevasti ja istuen samalla sängylle. Venäjä kääntyi hitaasti ympäri, virnistäen.

"Sitähän minäkin", hän totesi ja istui aasialaisen viereen. Tämä hymyili yhä ja kierähti sängyltä miehen syliin, suudellen tätä.

* * *

Japani oli tällä välin kyllästynyt odotteluun ja lähtenyt käppäilemään käytäville. Hän käveli sitä samaa iänikuista käytävää edestakaisin, kunnes hänen korviinsa kantautui hyvin epämääräisiä ääniä. Ne näyttivät kuuluvan Venäjän makuuhuoneesta. Hän hiipi oven luo ja painoi korvansa sitä vasten. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun hän jo tajusi, ketkä huoneessa olivat ja mitä he tekivät.

"Saatanan ****t", Japani mutisi vihaisena, mutta otti kuitenkin kasvoilleen neutraalin ilmeensä, palaten takaisin Venäjän työhuoneeseen. Jos hän olisi salakuunnellut vielä hetkenkin, hän olisi luultavasti oksentanut, vaikka oli itse ollut samassa tilanteessa jokin aika sitten.

Parinkymmenen minuutin päästä Kiina tuli takaisin, hyvin pöllähtänyt ilme kasvoillaan. Eikä ihme, sen perusteella, mitä Japani oli päätellyt. Jostain kumman syystä hänen hiuksensa olivat auki, eivätkä sillä tavanomaisella poninhännällä. Mutta muuten hän näytti täysin normaalilta.

"Mennään", hän huikkasi ja viittasi kädellään ulos samalla, kun kiinnitti hiuksiaan uudelleen poninhännälle. Japani nousi hitaasti ja lähti kulkemaan veljensä kanssa kohti alakertaa ja ulko-ovea, miettien samalla sopivaa verbaalista hyökkäystä, jota hän voisi kohta kenties käyttää.

* * *

"No, oliko teillä kahdella 'hauskaa' keskenänne?" Japani tiedusteli ovelasti ja hieman vihaisenakin, kun he olivat viimein ulkona. Kiina jäykistyi ja hänen ilmeensä vaihtui sekunnin murto-osassa kauhistuneeseen.

"Mitä sinä..." hän aloitti, mutta Japani kohotti kätensä ja vaiensi hänet.

"Joo, kuulin sattumalta, mitä puuhasitte. Asiaa muka, ja paskat!" hän tuhahti. Kiinan ilme oli maksun arvoinen, mutta sitten hänen päähänsä pälkähti ajatus. Ei kai Japanikin...

"Ette kai tekin...?" Kiina kysyi varovasti ja nielaisi kuuluvasti. Mahdollinen vastaus ei varmasti olisi kovin miellyttävä. Japani katsahti häneen pistävästi.

"Kyllä vaan, saatanan kaksinaamainen liero", hän vastasi, tarkoittaen viimeisillä sanoillaan Venäjää. Kiinan sisällä alkoi kuplia. Ei, ei se ollut viha, vaan nauru. Vaikka tilanteessa ei ollut mitään hauskaa, se vain tulvi ilmoille. Kiina repesi hervottomaan nauruun. Hänen pikkuveljensä katsoi häntä kuin psykopaattia.

"Mitä helvettiä?" oli ainut, mitä hän ehti sanoa, ennen kuin hänenkin kasvoilleen kohosi hullunhymy ja pian molemmat nauroivat kuin viimeistä päivää.

"Mitä hauskaa tässä muka on?" Japani tyrski. Kiina hihitti kuin koulutyttö ja kohautti olkapäitään.

"En minä vain tiedä. Mutta ainakin meillä on hauskempaa kuin Venäjällä."

* * *

"Sieltähän he tulevat", Vietnam totesi, kun Japani ja Kiina pääsivät ovesta sisään. Korea, Taiwan ja Vietnam olivat heitä vastaanottamassa. Veljekset olivat saaneet jo hullunnaurukohtauksensa loppumaan, vaikka molemmat hymyilivätkin vielä hyvin merkillisesti.

"Mistä nuo ilmeet?" Korea ihmetteli ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Kiina ja Japani vain katsoivat heitä kummissaan.

"Teillä taisi olla hauskaa Venäjän luona?" Taiwan sanoi ovela katse silmissään. Japani ja Kiina katsoivat toisiaan hetken, molempien kasvoille kohosi taas se hymy.

"Todella", he sanoivat yhteen ääneen.

* * *

Hieman oudohko loppu tapani mukaan. Kommentteja?


End file.
